This disclosure relates to providing media items, to users based on playlists. More particularly, the disclosure relates to media services, for example music, video and other entertainment services where for example streaming audio, visual, or audio-visual content is provided for users of the services.
Users of communication devices may be provided with various media content services; for example, services delivering music tracks, videos, and so on from an application server. An example of such services is streaming services. Streaming services provide users with streaming multimedia data that is constantly received over a communication network by a terminal device and presented to an end-user while delivered by a service provider. For example, music streaming services may offer users access to music instantly on a terminal device, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or mobile communication device. A client media player at the terminal device can begin playing the data, for example music, film, video clip and so forth, before the entire file has been transmitted. The services facilitate experiencing the media without a need to download the tracks or videos.
Embodiments of the invention aim to provide interaction between the playlists of a plurality of users.